


【VJIN】哥哥恋人（7）

by TJIN054



Category: One Direction
Genre: 18系列, M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJIN054/pseuds/TJIN054





	【VJIN】哥哥恋人（7）

雾气氤氲让视线有些模糊，田柾国拽着自己怀里人挣扎推离的手腕，直直的将人压在冰凉的墙壁上，他贴过去，含着又松开晃在眼前玲珑朱红的耳垂，灼热的气息打在自己的耳廓。

 

“小国？！”

 

还未缓神的金硕珍屡次挣脱着，却让田柾国的手攥着自己越来越紧，佯作镇定的语气里蕴含着不易被察觉的慌张，压低着声音“小国，你别这样，我有话跟你说，我——”

 

余音湮灭在两个人纠缠的唇间，田柾国的唇瓣带有侵略性的贴上来，舌尖探在齿外，用力的抵开微开的牙关钻了进去，缠绵着唾液搅拌的淫霏声被水流掩盖，热雾在狭小的空间里迅速升温，挂在田柾国身上的白色衬衣，也被深色水斑渐渐的晕染开，炽热的胸腔隔着单薄的衣物紧紧的贴在一起，情热在脑颅中已经沸腾一片。

 

穿过余光整个身子一丝不挂的映在镜子里，欲拒还迎的欲望被自己震惊的满目绝望，呆愣了好久在闭眼的同时使劲的推开了他，猝不及防的田柾国被撞了个趔趄，被洗手台磕碰的疼痛化成片刻的悲伤后直起身子，重新冲着他走了过去，神情里填满着暴戾和阴郁，俨然让金硕珍怀疑这不是他，“小国，对不起，我只是想跟你谈谈。…”有些害怕的弱下了底气，错开视线不敢去直视那双令人害怕的双眼。“珍哥有把我当成一次恋人看待吗？”低着头的的金硕珍像被戳中了谎言身子抖动了一下“对不起、对不起小国，你一直是我最疼爱的人，”带有些哀求抬起头来“停下好吗？不要继续了——”

 

“疼爱？”空白无情的两个字像尖钉，一字字钻在田柾国的内脏里，身体止不住的被悲痛刺穿着不停颤抖，“你爱金泰亨对吗？”双手掐着两个胳膊重重的将人撞在墙上，比刚刚的更加用力，指尖的刺痛不停的划在肉中，没有衣物的阻碍，掐在胳膊上大大小小的紫红色印子。“为什么哥就不能爱一次我？我明明做出那么多，压抑着各种情绪，为什么我就不可以？”金硕珍紧闭着眼睛不停摇头，他不想说，他不想伤害他，可是被掐住的痛让金硕珍忍不住的哭了出来。田柾国终于被击溃的粉身碎骨，从始至终他都没有给过他深刻的回忆。

 

“对不起小国，对不起——”被愧疚同样扼住的金硕珍啜泣着，伸手想去摸向田柾国的脸颊时，却被空洞阴郁的眼神震慑的内心发怵，田柾国脸上没有微笑没有悲伤，半合着眼睛像一匹撕咬食物的豺狼。

 

既然留不住，那就让自己彻底死心。

 

赤裸的身子被光线打下情色的线条，雪白的肌肤被灼热的眼光扫下也露出了蜜桃般粉色，嘴角衔着乖戾的笑容，用力的抬起大腿不停地朝他胯间磨蹭，“小国！你疯了吗！你在干嘛——”金硕珍被吓到了他不停地推搡，而每次欲要抬起的手总被用力的钳住，纤细的脖颈也被啃咬的碎烂，像在惩罚着他的背叛他的欺骗，留下了大大小小紫黑色的血痕。“老实点。”田柾国单手解开了捆在腰间的裤带，粗暴地将金硕珍的手腕紧紧的绑在一起挂在浴帘旁边的钩子上，让金硕珍根本动弹不得。

 

伸手顺着胸口的挺立开始往下摩挲到下体，含在嘴里的缨红不停的吸咬，快感像一股电流直直的冲进了头颅，分身也被张弛有力的慢慢玩弄的抬起了头，他扭着身子想要不停的挣开桎梏，而每次都失败在难逃的束缚里。分身被不停的套弄着，难耐的粗气大口大口的喘在田柾国的耳边，与其说舒服反而是掺杂着愤怒被摩擦的发疼，疼的他有些喘不过气。他抬头望着潮湿的眼睛，晶莹的眼眸里读出着痛苦，愧疚，悲伤，还有身处在负面情绪下完全无处遁形的自己，愤怒，贪婪，占有，甚至任何无法掩盖的情绪，田柾国呼吸一窒，却被情欲与渴望迫切的吞噬。

 

难逃欲望的囚牢，金硕珍还是射了出来。有些软下的分身更能感受到加剧的疼痛，在眼眶里打转的泪水终于忍不住的开始滴落，悄无声息，像是告诉自己不能哭出声来。他一忍再忍，却被田柾国翻身的那刻终于嚎啕起来，稚嫩的手腕也开始脱皮渗出了一丝血迹，“小国…求唔…求求你……不要继续了好吗？小国……”田柾国已经知道回不了头了，即使心里也在懊悔也在悲痛但他也知道他无法停止。

 

手里搓着刚刚流出的精液和晶莹的淫水朝着金硕珍的后穴探去，灵活纤长的手指绕到入口处，打着转的搓弄瑟缩而紧绷的褶皱，手腕的力量传到指尖，用力的穿了进去。从未被开垦过的甬道被大力的刺穿，陌生的异物感让金硕珍疼的不停求饶，然而到头来只是白费力气。被生硬的开垦了三根手指，田柾国开始拿出自己的硬物不停地在臀瓣上磨蹭，金硕珍害怕的厉害，然而田柾国此刻的狠戾让他无法逃脱，身体被狰狞壮硕的性器直直地挺进，磨蹭着敏感柔软的肠壁，发了狠的冲撞，像要把整个人都捣在骨子里。

 

被强行进入的疼痛刺激的金硕珍浑身颤抖，脸色也开始泛着苍白，金硕珍想要大喊，却紧咬着嘴唇淅出一丝血迹大口的吞着自己的声音，撕心裂肺般的疼痛从身上一直蔓延在心里。田柾国撞击的速度越来越快，低吼着像发怒的野兽，伴随着哀痛与愤恨将自己全数交待在金硕珍体内。解开金硕珍被腰带勒住的双手，抱住金硕珍体力不支的身子，看着细嫩的手腕被粗砺的皮带磨破渗出丝丝的血痕，一遍又一遍地失神念叨着“珍哥”。

 

金硕珍低垂着眸子了无生气，像个破碎的娃娃再也经不起触碰不知被顶撞了多久，金硕珍渐渐的失去了意识，半合着湿热的眼眶，转头说了一声“对不起。”便晕了过去。田柾国吓住了，他不停地喊他的名字，却得不到任何回复。


End file.
